


Trouble Maker

by Kindoflostaround



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: "Adopting was something Tyler and I always thought about. We knew this is something we wanted. I always saw us adopting a small baby and raising them from baby to adult, but Brendon and Atticus already have their own unique personality. All the kids here do. Tyler and I never grow up in a loving home. We were never shown the love and support through our tough times like a family was supposed to. We were our own family.I could see us going through challenging times with those two boys, and getting through it together. Showing them, they are loved even though people have let them down. Give them something I never had."





	1. Room Six.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like anything that's in the tag then don't read this. That's just commonsense. Don't read something you don't like.
> 
> For the people that do like what's in the tag then I hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals enjoy it! leaving Kudos and comments about what you think about the chapter would mean a lot to me.

**_Chapter One: Room Six. (Josh)_ **

 

I've always wanted a family. Being a gay man, I knew I wouldn't have kids of my own but I knew I always wanted to have a family of my own. One to love and hold like they deserved.

When I met Tyler I just knew he was the one I wanted to make that family with. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. Kind hearted and patient with everyone. He wanted a family too.

When we were younger we'd just sit in my car not wanting to go back home to our family of chaos. Instead, we'd turn the radio on and listen to music and each other talk for hours of the family we could have together. When we got older the plan never changed. We moved in together in a shitty apartment. Struggling together as one to help get through college.

Tyler wanted to be a better writer and I want to become a doctor. We got married after we graduated. Moving out of the apartment, to a small house with two bedrooms. We invited our parents but they didn't show. It hurt but we didn't let it destroy the happiest day of our life.

I love him.

No matter what is thrown his way, my way. He is strong. We started going for adoption, but we knew how long it could take. We still never gave up hope. Tyler told me months after they started the forms for trying to adopt how a friend of his told him about a small orphanage a few hours away from where they are now to look. When we had time Tyler told me he really wanted to check it out just to see.

That's what lead to us now.

Leaving early in morning, I drove us up there. The orphanage was small, but kids were everywhere. Laughing and running in and out of the building. Just seeing them put a smile on Tyler's face, and I never wanted that smile to go away.

Parking the car, we walk inside together. His hand was shaking a bit. We look around inside to see a staircase going up to a hall of several different rooms, and a hallway going straight down leading into a room with a small old tv and toys scattered everywhere.

A worker was sleeping on the couch not paying attention to anything at all. Which pissed me off. She isn't getting paid to sleep on the job, is she? Letting go of Tyler's hard I walk over to her. Snapping my fingers over her face to wake her up.

She tries smacking my hand away thinking I'm one of the kids bothering her with saying, "go away Michael, I'm not telling you again."

"Yeah, accuse me. I'm looking for someone to talk to." Her eyes open wide, sitting up quickly clearing her throat.

"Shit. Yes, yes I could help you." I look over to Tyler who has his hands crossed over his chest glaring at the irresponsible caretaker.

"Yeah, me and my husband are looking to adopt. I'd love for you or someone who isn't asleep to show us around. That would be nice." I finish with a smile. Hiding my annoyance.

She stands up, clearing her throat. "Umm, I could help you with that."

"Great."

She starts off with telling us about the routines they have. When she explains it, it sounds more like a prison than a place for children to be. I didn't say anything about that though. She takes us to the backyard where I see an old Walmart small playground set up. A few kids chasing each other loudly around the slide.

"After lunch, we give them an hour to let out the energy, a few of the older ones have chores so they have separate times to do what they want to do. Same with these guys, but they clean before lunch. It's pretty crazy around here."

A little girl with red hair put up in two pigtails run up to the caretaker grabbing her hand, "Ms. Brown! Brendon's fighting again!"

Josh raise an eyebrow. Ms. Brown sighs, getting dragged by the little girl who can't be older than six back inside the building. Holding onto Tyler's hand we continue to follow her to see what's going on.

"What started the fight this time?"

"Daniel was picking on Atticus and Atticus told Brendon so Brendon started throwing blocks at him. He was super mad." The girl said quickly walking fast. Ms. Brown still being dragged behind.

She turns to look at them while they walk up the stairs. "Sorry about this. Brendon he's known to start fights a lot. It's difficult to find anyone to adopt him because every time someone tries to even talk to him he bites them." Josh nods his head. Tyler looks shocked to even hear about that.

Going past some of the several doors. The little girl takes them to a room to see another caretaker who seemed to be lecturing one of the boys. He didn't seem to care his eyes staring Intensely at another boy that was crying next to the other caretaker hugging her. "Brendon, I can't keep telling you this. You can't just throw stuff at people. You could really hurt them."

"Do I look like I give a shit?! That asshole shouldn't have been ripping my brothers drawing. He's lucky that's all I did–"

"Brendon!"

The boy walks away ignoring what the older man was saying to him. He walks over to another little boy who looked like him but much younger who was sitting at a table crying as well. Brendon picks up the boy who holds him close. He rubs his back gently. Whispers things to him, which makes the boy smile and laugh a bit.

I move out the way with Tyler close to me as the two walks out the room ignoring everyone.

When Ms. Brown tells Brendon to come here he holds up a middle finger. I was surprised, a boy young like Brendon had a mouth on him. He's never met a kid who talked like that.

Yes, he's met kids that have said harsh words but they normally don't know the meaning of it or they're just repeating what they heard. But the boy knew what he was saying. "OH, Brendon's probably going to not get to play outside for the rest of the week again!" Said the small red head running back down the stairs.

Ms. Brown turns to them "I'm sorry you guys had to see that. He's something else. He's super protective of his brother. They had it rough before they came here."

I admire that, I might not see my siblings as often as I want but I know if someone ever were to hurt them he'd do anything to protect them. "Tell me more about him, the boy, Brendon."

I and Ms. Brown turn to Tyler who doesn't really care to the surprised looks. "Uh, okay. Let's go to a quieter place." She takes us to a small office, she signs her hand out for us to take a seat.

She hops up on the desk in front of us. "Brendon and his younger brother Atticus came here a few months ago together. Before coming here, they lived with their parents which weren't the best. His dad was a drinker very abusive to the three of them. Their mom just disappeared after the second one was born, his name is Atticus. Since Brendon was older he knows more about her, it probably messed with him a bit. We couldn't contact any other family. For a while, they had been put in the foster system being home to home. Couldn't deal with Brendon. Then they were sent here, it's just been a lot for him and his brother. They have been let down by a lot of people"

Tyler nods his head in understanding.

"Are you guys looking to adopt him? If so he wants to go without his brother. Atticus too, a family just tried to only adopt Atticus and Brendon attacked one of them. I'd be careful."

I was speechless I didn't know what to say. Looking down at his hands in his laps, Tyler asks, "How old are they?"

"Brendon's Ten. Atticus is Four."

"I want to talk to them. Would that be okay?" The girl looked concerned at Tyler confused at why anyone would want to.

"I don't know if that's a clever idea."

"I want to talk to them too," I speak up.

If Tyler sees something in the troubled boy and he's willing to want to talk to him. Then I'm all game too.

"Okay, I'll show you guys to their room. I'm sure one of them are in there." She breaths out nervously. She leads us back to the rooms upstairs that all have numbers on them that I didn't notice before. "This why is all the boy's rooms."

some of the rooms are open and you could see that some of them have two sets of bunk beds. Some kids are in the rooms playing some are empty. The doors have names that must be for which kids sleep where.

She stops when she reaches door six. He reads the names of:  ** _Brendon B. Urie, Atticus B. Urie._**

"They keep the rooms to just the two of them because whenever they share a room with their people it ends with Brendon causing a fight. So, we just let them keep this one."

I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous. I don't want to get bit by a kid today or any day. She was about to knock on the door before she turns to us "if you need anything just call me, okay?" Then turns back and knocks on the door. It's quiet for a second before she knocks again

"What!"

Brendon's voice was small but he also didn't sound small at all. It's hard to explain.

"Brendon, we have people who want to meet you."

"Fuck off!"

She looks like she wants to say something back to him, but she stops herself a takes a deep breath and pulls a face smile on her face to look like a good caretaker and speak sweetly to him.

"We don't talk like that, right Brendon? We talked about this?"

He doesn't respond back.

Instead, we hear little legs walk quickly to the door and open it. He smiles up at Ms. Brown and gives her a hug. Since he was a lot smaller he was hugging her legs more than her. He pulls away and looks up at me a Tyler.

"Hi! What your name?" Tyler smiles at him, bending down to meet his level

"my name is Tyler and this–" point at me "is my husband Josh, what's your name?"

The small boy with brown hair points at himself "my name is Atticus! dat my big brother Brenny. I wuv him so much! And, and he's always grumpy but he not grumpy wif me! Wanna see my room?" For a little guy who was crying earlier, he seemed to be the happiest boy he's ever met with his situation. He had a smile that made everyone want to smile. Tyler laughed at all the energy he has. "Yeah, I'd be happy to see your room."

The three of them walk in the room but when Ms. Brown starts to enter too Brendon glares at her, "No! I see your face enough. Out!"

Ms. Brown glares at him back. She turns to me and says, "don't forget what I told you, just call me." before leaving the room and closing the door.

Brendon was sitting on the top bunk that was in the corner of the left side of the room. A pillow to his chest looking anywhere but at us. I lean up against the empty right side bunk bed as Tyler talks with Atticus.

"Wow, those are weally pwetty! Can I touch it?" Tyler sitting on the floor next to Atticus. Atticus looking at Tyler's arm with tattoos. "Sure. Josh over there has color tattoos than me though he also had colorful hair. If you ask him to take off his hate he might show you."

Atticus turns to me he stands up and walks over to me shyly. He's not surprised a lot of kids take him to be intimidating with the piercings and tattoos. "May I pwease see your colorful hair?"

I smile down at him pulling the Snapbacks off my head. Showing off the bright yellow curls

"wow! Brenny look! His hair is yellow!" He giggles loud and happy. Brendon looks over for a second before turning back to the wall "It's cool I guess."

"Yellow hair! Yellow hair! Can I touch it?" Josh sits down beside Tyler and lets' Atticus run his hand through the messy yellow hair. "I wuv it!" He smiles amazed at the hair. Tyler stands up walking over to Brendon's bed.

"I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you." I keep trying to listen to what Atticus is saying but he is also making sure Brendon doesn't hurt Tyler.

"Okay."

Tyler doesn't seem to be annoyed by Brendon's attitude inside he says "Look, you don't have to like me. I would understand but you deserve to be happy. I've always wanted a family one to love and I'd really like to get to know you and your younger brother."

Brendon turns to make eye contact with Tyler for the first time since we got in here. "What's your point? Don't waste mine or my brothers time. Every person that comes here says some Bullshit sorry about wanting a family. You aren't different. I don't care. Just don't get my brothers hopes up to leave this shit please just to choose a different kid like everyone else does here."

I stand up picking Atticus with me. Atticus turns to Brendon "Don't be mean to my fwiend!"

"It's true! Nobody wants us. Deal with it." Sitting up on his bed, leaning over yelling.

"Stop it!" Atticus sobs, holding onto my shirt.

Tyler turning to Brendon speaking as soft as he can to him, without freaking him out, "What if I gave you time? Just time so we could get to know each other. If you end up liking us we could see if you could live us. The both of you boys."

Brendon's face still red with anger turns away from his brother Tyler. Getting me a bit nervous. I don't want Tyler to push the boy to far. The ten year olds face starts to soften,  quiet for a second. He glares at Tyler with confusion, "Why would you want to adopt us? Nobody wants to, and if they do it's just my brother."

"I've always wanted a family, and I saw you and how you protected your brother. You're so young but you seem so wise. I see a lot in you Brendon maybe you don't see it yet, but I do. "

Brendon seemed surprised at what Tyler said. Atticus is quiet in my arms. He leans his head on my shoulder. He's not saying much anymore. I rock him back and forth in my arms. Which he seems to enjoy.

Brendon looks over to Atticus, making sure that he's okay probably. "Thanks." Finally replying to what Tyler told him, looking away shyly a small blush on his face.

Tyler smiled sweetly at him at his response, "of course I also get it, you don't trust anyone right now, you've been through a lot and you feel alone. I want to change that but you would have to let me try."

Brendon sighs, he doesn't make eye contact with me but he reaches his arms out towards me. I realize he wanted Atticus so I reach him up and out of my arms onto his bed. Atticus sits in his lap facing away from us holding onto Brendon. He holds his brother close to him.

We're silent tell we went for Brendon's response. He looks at Tyler with his brown eyes. "Okay. I'll let you try. I'll give you a chance but if you fuck up I don't want you guys around my brother giving him false hope."

Standing next to Tyler I smile at Brendon as he holds a calm Atticus in his thin arms. "Thank you, we won't let you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littleavacodoQ)


	2. Two Little Boys

_**Chapter Two: Two Little Boys. (Josh)** _

 

We started visiting them during the week as often as we can. When we did visit though we did in their room. Brendon still didn't talk much, he did keep his word about trying though. Tyler could tell it's hard for him keeping his distance but still make sure that Brendon knows that we are here for when he ever wants to talk.

Atticus always shows us something different when we visit, if it's a drawing he made or a block with a paint stain on it. Whatever it is he's happy about and if he's happy about it I wasn't going to destroy that for him. When we came to visit today though greeting some of the caretakers out of habit. Asking us how our day has been. Small talk.

We walk towards the always closed door, I knock quietly. When the door open I was expecting it to be Atticus because we're always greeted by him first but this time it was Brendon who was shushing us. Pointing to Atticus who was asleep on the top bunk. Which Brendon blanket held close. "He was up most of the night, and he didn't want to take a nap today. I finally just got him to get some sleep."

"Did he have a nightmare again?"

Brendon nods his head. We did get Brendon to open to us a bit. Just small stuff about how Atticus can't fall asleep by himself and how he has nightmares about his father. "You guys could leave, he's asleep so there is nothing for you guys to do. Maybe another time."

"Brendon, we don't just come here for your brother. We come here to see you as well. You both are important." Tyler tells him quietly. With a sad look on his face.

"Whatever." He moves to let us in closing the door behind him. "How have you been Brendon? Matt told us you haven't been eating again."

"I'm not hungry." He tells me blandly.

I roll my eyes. "Brendon, you can't just refuse to eat. You're a growing boy." Brendon glares at me, hands in fists by his side "you aren't my fucking parent. If I don't want to eat I won't."

I put my hand up to my forehead, "I didn't say I was your parent. Sorry, I don't want you to starve. You act like you can't be looked out for." I tell him keeping my voice down for Atticus. "Brendon, we're here if something is going on, talk to us."

Brendon's breath starts going fast as he tries to catch his breath. Looking like he's going to cry. I bend down looking worried at him. This has never happened. "Brendon? What's going on, B, talk to me." He wipes his eyes glaring at the ground.

Tyler walks over to us to sit where I am too in front of Brendon. "Come here." He doesn't move for a second, but I open my arms for him. "You're okay. You don't have to act like the big kid. Okay? Atticus is asleep. You can cry." Brendon doesn't say a thing as he wraps his arms around my neck holding tight as he lets himself start to cry. Tyler rubs his back and tells him it's going to be okay, as I just hold him tight.

The thing I've learned with Brendon just by watching is how he has the urge to just hold every emotion he feels inside when it comes to Atticus or anyone. Just by looking at the Ten-year-old you could see how tired and sleep deprived he is.

"I've got you, B. We have you." Brendon pulls away glaring with red eyes. I never really did get to just take in how you do Brendon is. Yes, he's ten but with how he acts you'd never even think that. His eyes are big and brown like his little brothers and his big lips are pulled in a frown.

"Don't say that. Every time I think it's going to be okay. We are let down. Every fucking time and I just want to sleep and not worry but I have to because nobody else gives a shit about us." He sobs.

I pull him back into a hug. I pick him up. Lying him on the bottom bunk. Pulling the blanket to untucked it. Bring it over him. Tyler helps me get Brendon comfortable speaking to him gently, "it's going to be okay. We are figuring it out for the both of you. Just we need time, I told you this last time we visited. Right now, I want you to sleep. You're exhausted I could tell. Did you get any sleep?"

He shakes his head no "I had to watch Atticus."

"You get some sleep okay, he's asleep we'll worry about it. I'll wake you up before we leave. For now, though just sleep. Then I want you to eat later today. You don't have to do it for us but do it for Atticus you can't take care of him on an empty stomach." I tell him.

He wipes his eyes sniffling. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. We understand. Don't feel sorry for feeling it's too much you're so young." Now that he was laying down he looked a lot sleepier than he was before, barely keeping his eyes open. Looking between me and Tyler. Tyler pushes hair off his forehead, massaging his head. When Tyler want to pull his hand away once Brendon's eyes stayed closed.

Brendon hand quickly grabbed his hand holding it in his own by Tyler's wrist.

"Don't go." He mumbled.

Tyler's eyes went to me, his eyes tearing up as well. He smiles down at Brendon. Leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." I knew Brendon fell asleep because the grip he had on Tyler's wrist loosened up. Tyler slowly backing up away from the bed. I motion to the door so we could go out there and talk. When they are outside of the room. I pull Tyler into a hug as well.

"You'd make such a good dad Tyler. You did so well. Tyler pulls away smiling at him "really? You think so?" Putting my hand on his cheek, "I've never seen you – just be so smooth – it's like you were born to be a perfect father." Tyler's smile is so wide "You too, your hugs are the best hugs. I love you so much. I care about those boys a lot. These past weeks, almost a month of being around them. I can't get enough. I want to take them home."

Adopting was something Tyler and I always thought about it. We knew this is something we wanted. I saw us adopting a small baby and raising it from baby to adult, but Brendon and Atticus are their own unique. All the kids here are. Tyler and I never grow up in a loving home. We were never shown the love and support though are tough times like a family was supposed to. We were our own family.

I could see us going through challenging time with the two boys and getting through it together. Showing them, they are loved even though people have let them down. Give them something I never had. "We should do it. It'll take more time before they actually move in, but I want to do it." Pulling each other closer.

The other kids ran around playing and shouting, but I was thinking about the two sleeping kids in the room. Brendon might be a handful and be troublesome every now and then. Workers here just can't support him like I know we can.

"Just a little more and we can call them our own. We should talk to Brendon about it though, so he understands more." I tell Tyler. He leans up to kiss me but I hide my face in his neck, "Ty, there are a much of kids here." I tell him looking around making sure we don't get yelled at by workers.

"Sorry, I'm just super excited. Two little boys."

"We should probably start talking the care provider here again. Tell them we want to adopt. Officially." I've never smiled so much.

I just hope Brendon will be happy. "We should probably get back inside."

Tyler nods his head. We go back in the room silently. Brendon still fasts asleep. Tyler pushes some of his hair out of his face. "Even when he's asleep he can't relax. It makes me want to cry."

I look to Tyler who keeps carding his hand through Brendon's hair. It seemed to help him relax his muscles more but not much. I've seen the few scars on his body that isn't covered by his clothes. I've seen him flinch if we got up too fast or tried to touch him when he isn't aware. He'd act calm but he wasn't.

I remember in high school when Tyler drove to my house in the middle of the night taking his moms car just to see me and cry on my shoulder with a bruise on his face. When he told me to what happened we cried together. Even with a bruised face and dried tears he was so damn strong. He didn't let anyone stop him from being who he was.

When I see the way Tyler looks at Brendon I understand he sees the bravery in him too. The ten-year-old has been put through home after home while raising his younger brother. If that's not someone to look up to I don't know. I sit down on my knees next to the sleeping Brendon, and Tyler.

Tyler's tracing a small scar on Brendon's eyebrow. I kiss Tyler's clothed shoulder and wrapping an arm around his hip. "You see yourself in him a little, don't you?"

Tyler doesn't take his attention of Brendon, he pulls the blanket higher up on his body when he sees Brendon shiver. The boy stops shiver when the blanket his back over his shoulders, and Tyler's hand is back to his hair. "Yeah, in both of them. I just don't like knowing kids are being treated so poorly. What do innocent kids do to deserve being treated so badly." Squeezing his hip when his eyes started to tear up. "Nobody should have to feel so lonely. I don't want them to feel what we felt. When I could see they do. Atticus is still young. I understand how he doesn't get what's going on, but it still sucks that he and several other children are in situations like this. He's still smiling though."

"Brendon's ten years old and had a panic attack because of how little sleep he's getting from wanting to protect his brother from nightmares he can't stop." I tell him, pausing – taking a deep breath – then continuing with, "I want him to have a childhood. I want us to make it happen for them. I know we can do it."

He looks at me as tears fell from his perfect eyes, "I love you, Josh."

I take my thumb and type the sadness from his eyes giving him a smile, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littleavacodoQ)


	3. Kisses & Morning Breath.

_**Chapter Three: Kisses & Morning Breath. (Josh)** _

 

Sitting down back in the office. We didn't leave the room tell Brendon woke up like we told him. He was a lot calmer when he did wake up which was good to see he really needed just to sleep. Atticus had woken up when Tyler and I got back in the room when we finished talking, the three of us just talked.

It was random but hearing the interesting things Atticus could come up with was entertaining enough for the both of us. When Brendon was up we told him, it was about time for us to go. Tyler thought it was best to wait a bit before we told Brendon about the adoption. Just to figuring everything out, make things simple for all of us.

For now, we will keep quiet.

I hold Tyler's hand in mine as the older women with gray hair pulled tight into a bun. types words on her computer. She turns to us face blank of any emotion "it's going to be expensive. You aren't just looking to adopt one child but two of them." Her voice sounds as she's been smoking cigarettes for years.

"We know, but we are willing to pay whatever." She gives a nod before turning back to her computer. "And which two did you say you were looking to adopt?"

Tyler sits up in his seat "The two Urie's."

The old woman, turns her chair to us because chuckling "The Urie's? I was not expecting to hear that." I glare at her, what is that supposed to mean.

"What's so funny?" I say stiffly. She clears her throat trying to stop herself from laughing. "I thought we would have to put them back into the foster system again soon. That Brendon is always causing a problem. Must get it from his father or something."

Tyler holds my hand tight, I could tell he's starting to get pissed off too. I don't know much about Brendon's father but I know he doesn't deserve to be one. Neither does his mother. "Look, how long do you think it'll take before we get to take them home?"

Her attitude goes back more professional. "It depends on you guys really that and the process of changing their last names, getting both of their birth certificates. It could take a while. We would need to look at your house make sure it's a suitable home for a child a lot would need to be done."

Okay, that sounds good. We would have to clean. I'll make Tyler clean the kitchen this time. I'd rather clean the bathroom. "When could we start this?" Tyler asks I could hear the joy in his voice. We're getting slow close. "Whenever you can, Mr. Dun. In about two weeks we would have someone be there to inspect. You could fill out a few forms today. The background check for the both of you guys you took a while ago came through and you're both good. Don't fret too much about that. The quicker we could start this the better."

I'll never get used to hearing call Tyler by his last name. No matter how long it's been. It'll always make my heart beat faster. We haven't talked to our parents about us visiting the orphanage. I know we should at some point, but I'm not ready yet. I don't think Tyler is either.

"Okay, that'll be fine." My voice seems caught in my throat because it is. A dream we had years ago is coming together. The conversation goes on, from how much money we make for our jobs to how much we pay for our house. Ending the long but needed conversation at the end.

The old woman who's name I'll forget when the door closes gives us more information to who to talk to with more questions. I put the date on my calendar for when they're coming to look out our house happily on my phone. Shaking her hand before we leave the office. We should probably leave soon before we get home too late.

It's crazy how much gas we spend to come up here as often as we can. With every cent in our wallet though. When we get in the car. Tyler starts laughing hysterically out of nowhere, I turn to him a bit confused, before I could get my seatbelt on he pulls me into a kiss. Resting my hand on his hip, I slowly deepen' the kiss. The console was awkwardly in between us.

Tyler moves to start kissing and gently biting down my neck eagerly, moaning softly. "Dammit, Tyler." He pulls away. Looking at me with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I bit my lip, holding my own smile. He starts laughing again and flops back into his seat.

"Finally! We're going to have a family." Yelling loudly. Making me start smiling, I reach for him to start pulling him back into a kiss. "I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now. I don't even know what to do with myself." He tells me in between kisses.

I moan and pull away to put my seat belt on. Tyler gets his seatbelt on as well. "Not just yet. A little while and we'll be complete." I tell him even though I could no longer hold my own excitement.

Driving away from the orphanage hurt me, I didn't like that we had to leave Brendon and Atticus there longer. I hated how unhappy they are. They deserved to come home to loving parents. To not have to wake up and feel alone. I didn't want them to feel what I had to feel when I was going up. To feel Abandoned, like whatever I do isn't good enough.

Seeing how Brendon broke down and cried wasn't a sight I wanted to see. Ten years old and already been let down by people all around him. Not anymore.

¥•¥

When we did get home it dark out. We made a small dinner too tired to make anything too much.

We both got ready for bed after. Cuddling up wrong each other. A smiling never seemed to leave our face. I kiss the top of his forehead.

"I love you, Ty. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Putting his leg over my waist and an arm over my shoulder he gives a check a kiss.

"And I love you, more than you'll ever know. Get some sleep, sunshine."

¥•¥

My alarm is what wakes me up in the morning. Tyler still asleep. I turn it off before it wakes him up too. It's only seven in the morning. I'm used to waking up this early now, but I shouldn't sometimes my shift at the hospital is different when someone calls in or doesn't show up. Dragging myself out of bed to the kitchen.

Groaning out of exhaustion. Walking down the small hall to the kitchen I start the coffee maker. I go in the cabinet pulling out a bag of granola for cereal.

I eat a small bowl making sure to wash it when I'm done so I don't have to hear the princess get mad.

We should have left earlier from the orphanage because even washing a bowl made me want to fall back to sleep. I yawn going back to the bedroom to start getting ready.

When I go back into the room seeing Tyler spread out on the bed. Haven't even been up that long and he's already taken over the bed. His small snores leaving his mouth, fill the room.

He's so pretty.

I turn the shower on, waiting for a second to let it get warm before I shed off my clothes, yawning again. Stepping into the shower I lean against the wall. The water going in my head. It's calming.

I'm hoping we'll get to see the boys today, but with my schedule today, I'll be too tired. Tyler might see them while I'm at work though. A few times, when I've been too busy with work or to tried Tyler will spend the day at the orphanage with Brendon and Atticus.

Sometimes he'll help around too. It'll take any chance he can to spend around kids. Washing up as quick as I can. If I get finished wrapping the towel around my waist that was in the hamper next to the shower. I sleepily dry off.

Going back into the room, I go through our door looking for some boxers. Tyler's still sleeping, but now cuddled up to my pillow. I smile at him. Pulling on a pair of clean boxers when I find some. I go in the closet and find my black scrubs outfit for work. When I finish getting dressed I go brush my teeth.

Used think because of my tattoos and piercings it would have been more difficult to be working at the hospital, it did take more work to convince people I wasn't a gang member, and several people checking my record but I was happy when I did end up getting the job.

As annoying as it gets with some nights barely seeing Tyler when it comes to working. It's amazing when we do get those days for us. Now, it's seeing the boys. Which doesn't bother me one bit, it makes me happy seeing them.

When I finish getting ready, I sit on the part of the bed that Tyler it's taking up and run his back softly. Leaning down to kiss his shoulder to wake him up. "Wake up sleepy head."

He groans in annoyance.

I bite his shoulder making him hiss, "Ouch! Really?"

"I made you coffee" I sing. He's quiet, then he turns around facing me.

"You did?" Mumbling half asleep. I hum in response.

"Alright. I'm up."

I look at the clock and it's 7:38 I have a little more time before I need to get to work. Tyler sits up before pulling me into a hug lazily, "Good morning."

"Morning, I don't have much time left so get up." He slowly gets off the bed, slumping as he walks out of the room. Following behind him. The smell of coffee fills the living room. I sit down at the table as he pours himself some.

"What are the plans for the day?" He shrugs his shoulders getting the creamer. "Maybe write a little today, I was thinking about seeing the boys today." Grabbing a spoon and mixing his coffee. He takes a seat next to me. "You should. I'm sure they'd love that."

He blows on the coffee before taking a small sip, "I was also thinking of talking to my mom soon. About us adopting." I stare speechlessly at him, trying to figure out words but couldn't.

And I thought he wanted to wait. He must have noticed the look I was giving him because he continues with, "I get it, I know what you're thinking. Yes, they are shitty but they deserve to know. About their future grand kids." Taking another sin of his coffee.

"Could we wait to tell we... you know – actually adopted them. I don't feel like dealing with them starting stuff if we don't end up getting them." Tyler sets his cup down. He takes my hand in his, "I know we will. They deserve a loving home and I just know we are perfect for them."

I stand up out of the chair before giving Tyler's cheek a kiss. I'd kiss his lips but he has morning breath and that's not happening with me. I love him, but gross. "I got to get going. I love you, baby. Text me if you end up do going to see them."

"Okay I will, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littleavacodoQ)


	4. Smiling

 

_**Chapter four: Smiling. (Josh)** _

 

Work was slow.

I spent most of my time at the desk, my lunch break is supposed to be soon. I spend much of my lunch in the cafeteria on the phone with Tyler. I've had a few patients today, I had to help one of them get a bug out of their ear today which I've never done before.

I twist in the seat back and forth. Two more minutes and I'll clock out for lunch.

"Nurse." I look up to a patient I just settled in a while ago. Even though I am in a rush for my break I still need to keep a clear mind to help.

"Yeah, do you need something?" The man leans in to speak quietly. "Is the doctor going to be here soon? my wife is in a lot of pain." I can't make the doctor go any faster. I know where he's coming from though, if Tyler was in any pain I wouldn't be so relaxed either.

"They should be there in just a bit. Sir. I'll be on lunch soon, but if they aren't there while I'm gone. Just come back up here and tell Nurse Devin to call the doctor again. Okay?"

He looked unhappy with my answer but there isn't much I could really do for him. It made me feel shitty because that wasn't my intention. He nods his head though and carries on back to the room.

I look back at the clock and sigh in relief. "Nick, could you look out for my while I'm at lunch?" Nick turns himself away from the computer to look at me showing me off to go before turning back.

"Thank you!" I grab my phone turning it off silent, signing out for lunch before leaving to the cafeteria. Tyler's phone rings as I stand in the elevator. He doesn't answer the first call.

I smile and wave to the other nurses and doctors I pass by. I call again putting the phone back. Using my shoulder to hold my phone up. I go to one of the vending machines to buy a lemonade.

"Hello?"

I sigh with a smile. "Finally. What the hell took you so long?" It's loud on the other end of the phone. Tyler must be at the orphanage. Putting a smile on my face. He's with the boys. "I was outside pushing Atticus on the swing. You should have seen his face. He was so adorable."

"Did you get any pictures?" Asking hopefully. I take a seat at one of the tables opening my drink. "Yeah, he was so happy. He said he misses you."

I smile to myself. "Tell him I miss him too. What's Brendon doing?" I take a drink of the lemonade waiting for Tyler's response. "He's okay. He sees a little gloomy today. I think he was hoping you'd be here too. Expectantly after what happened yesterday you know?" Tyler sounded a little off while talking about it.

It was our first time seeing Brendon that open. It would make sense if we were both there for him. "I get it. I wish I could see them right now." Just imagining them all hanging together made me smile. It sucks I couldn't be there too. Muffled sounds are in the background. It sounded as Tyler was talking to another person.

"Joshy! Joshy is dat you?" Atticus voice speaks up loudly. I laugh looking down at the table. Tyler tried to get him to not talk so loud but the four-year-old seemed to be excited. "I wanna talk, pwease! Pwease, Ty I want to talk to him!" Whines the smaller boy.

"Give me a second, and I'll let you talk to him. You have to calm down." The way Tyler speaks to him calmly and sweetly was amazing. Atticus was quiet, I guess it worked. "Little lion over here would like to talk to you."

Flicking the crumbs off the table from someone else I tell Tyler to put him on the phone, not before I tell him a

I love him though.

When Atticus has given the phone the first thing I hear is, "Joshy, why you not here wif me?"

"I'm working."

"Working?" Asking confused.

"Yep, but I'll see you again soon though. What's your brother doing right now."

"He's gwtting on him's bed now. Brenny always there. Will you play wif me when you come back from working?"

"I can't today, lion."

His voice becomes sad. "But Ty is here."

"I know. That's why you should make sure you have fun with him and give him a big hug for me."

"I will, I pwomise!"

"Good, now no more being sad. Could you put your brother on the phone for me, please?"

"Okay!" I hear more muffled sounds before it goes quiet for a while. "B? Is that you?"

He doesn't say anything but I know he because I could hear him breathing. "You okay? Tyler says you've been gloomy today." Brendon scoffs but still doesn't respond. I take another drink out of the lemonade. Before putting the lid back on it.

"Don't act like that. Remember what you said. You said you'll try with us. I may not be able to help you with anything from here but I could at test try. Tyler can too. We're here for you. Don't forget."

"I'm fine." Mumbling. At least he answers this time.

"I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't see you today. I know yesterday was a rough day." It's quiet besides the small background sounds of Atticus and Tyler probably playing. That's the only reason how he knows that Brendon hasn't hung up.

I was thrown away when Brendon responds with a fast "I miss you too." If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have missed it, but when it comes to his three boys he's always aware what they're saying. Seeing how Brendon's isn't closing himself off to me and Tyler anymore means the world to me.

I know how hard this is for him with what he's been put through and it brings tears to my eyes to hear that I'm not doing a bad job at being there like I thought I was. "Is Tyler being annoying with Atticus?"

"They are loud together, but it isn't annoying me."

A smile still not leaving my face "that's good. They're a lot to handle but it's worth it. The three of you are worth so much. Did you guys eat at all yet?"

He answers with a small yes. "Okay. Make sure you drink lots of water today."

"Tyler has been forcing us to pretty much since he came here." Of course, Tyler has. Sounds like something he'd do. It makes sense too because sometimes I'd get just a text from him in all caps saying, 'DRINK WATER TODAY'. Those texts always made my day.

Brendon will hear that a lot more when they come to love with us. They will get used to it and learn to look forward to hearing it. I know I did. "I'm sure he has. I'm glad to hear you talking more. I don't know when I'll be seeing you guys, but hopefully soon. If you ever need to call me and I'm not there just ask Ms. Brown I'm sure she'll let you call me. Tyler too."

Being honest, I'm sure he could ask any of the caretakers there to contact me or Tyler and they could. We've spent so much time there. I'm sure they all are familiar with us now.

"Sure, whatever."

I talk to him a little longer before Tyler gets the phone back. I tell him how works been going and how much I miss him. When he asks me what I got for lunch and I told him I just got a drink. I'm lucky the kids were around because he'd have done more than scold me.

He sends me the pictures he took of Atticus on the swing and I saved every one of them. He looks just like Brendon. Only if we could see Brendon be as happy. We'll work in it though. He hasn't been getting in much trouble anymore. He still has that mouth of his, not much to do about that but keep in mind maybe he'll grow out of it.

I tell Tyler I love him and that I'd get actual food to eat. He had to put Atticus back on the phone again. He refused to keep quiet till he got to say goodbye to me as well. That's one of the reasons we started calling him a lion. Loud when he wants to be the silent and stealthy when needed to be. Sometimes I'm not sure if that's a good thing and a Four-year-old should be so good at knows.

He's brave for the age he's at and has been put through. He's our strong little lion. When I get off the phone, I set it down on the table. The lemonade is forgotten. I can't think of anything else but how I've come so far in life. Points where I wanted to get off and let myself fall. From being destroyed by the people I used to trust the most. To be a married man, with the most beautiful man in the world. Soon, to add two more to the family.

I had Tyler to thank for where I am. Him believing me and holding me when I'd thought it would be all over. I won't ever understand what Brendon had to go through with the abuse he had to go through but I'd do in the power I should help him see through and understand even though others have let him and his brother down, that people could be there and truly love the both how they're supposed to be shown, love.

Someone sits in the seat across from me. I look up to see one of my close friends I've been since I started working here two years ago. His glasses on his face, he puts one leg over the other sitting back in his chair with an apple.

"Well, it's nice to see you're not dead. We barely talk anymore. I'm offended."

"Nice to see you too, Patrick. I've been busy for the past month."

I haven't gotten around to talk to him about it yet but I've been waiting for the chance too. Patrick is one of my close friends. He's a sweetheart and just someone who's so easy to talk to. He should have become a therapist for how smooth he is with helping me. He gasps sarcastically, "I couldn't tell at all!"

I laugh rolling my eyes at him, "I have though. I'm glad I do have the time to talk to you now. I've been wanting to tell you something."

Twisting the stem off of his apple. "Actually, me too. I've met someone. A while ago. He has his own bakery, he doesn't seem like a guy to make cupcakes for a living with his tattoos and stuff but damn."

We laugh as he continues to talk about this so-called Pete that he met. While eating his apple. He goes on about how they have a date soon and how me and Tyler, "should totally have a double date sometime! It'll be perfect, you'll love him!" Which made me laugh at how happy he sounded. It was nice to see him this hyped. Patrick should get to have a relationship.

When he finishes telling me about Pete, he leans forward in his seat, propping his head up on his hand. "I'm done, now you tell me what's going on with you. I saw that smile on your face while you were looking at your phone." I shrug my hands to him, smirking knowingly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Same old, same old."

He crosses his arms over his chest now raising his. Eyebrow at me. "Josh! Tell me what's going on. Don't be an ass." I laugh smiling at him.

"You can't tell anyone yet. Not tell it's official."

Patrick's eyes go wide, "I won't, now please tell me!" "Me and Tyler are wanting to adopt. We found these two little boys at an orphanage about a month ago. We've been filling out forms, and we have someone coming to our house in a week or so to check if it's suitable for them."

I look to Patrick to see he's smiling just as much as I had. "Oh my god, this is incredible. You guys have been waiting so long for this. I'm going to cry. Yep, I'm crying." Patrick wipes his eyes smiling.

Nodding my head in agreement, we have been waiting so long. Patrick has been around hearing me talk about the kids I dreamed of having with Tyler. At lunch, sometimes we'd eat our food, set a paper in front of us with our own pencil and write baby names for fun. I'd always show them to Tyler when I'd get home.

"Their names are Brendon and Atticus. They're brothers. Ten and Four. They've been through a lot of shit in life, I want them to feel loved for once." Patrick's smile seemed to fade. When mine did. Talking about it brings pain to me and I'm not even the one who had to go through it.

"I bet those boys will be happy having you two as parents. You guys are goals." Hearing him say that makes my mood better. "That means a lot, Patrick." He smiles at me.

I check my phone seeing I've spent a lot more time than I thought to talk with Patrick. "I should probably get some food before I run out of time. Thanks for walking with me, Pat. We need to start talking more."

He stands up grabbing what's left of his apple throwing it away. "Yeah, I should probably get back to work." I give him a quick hug. Telling him I'll talk to Tyler about his double date idea. He gave me another hug when I told him.

After I get a small sandwich going back to the table to eat it I get another text from Tyler that happened to another picture but this time it was of Brendon drawing with Atticus.

The caption saying: "I couldn't but get a picture of the two of them. So adorable! Wish you were here, baby."

I text him back quickly telling him how I miss them and for him to get those drawing somehow from them when they're done. My lunch was about over. Making my way back to clock back in and sitting down at the desk. Smiling to myself.

I wouldn't know what to do without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr ](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/littleavacodoQ)


	5. Blue Balled By The Visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of hot stuff that goes on in this chapter, but no actual smut. Just a heads up!

_**Chapter Five: Blue Balled By The Visitor. (Tyler)** _

 

Two weeks came faster than I thought it would. It was as we were running around the house like chickens with our heads cut off. Josh would start freaking out about the simplest things.

Yesterday I left a dirty towel on the bathroom floor and he looked as I just gave up on everything. We never kept our house dirty. It's just I haven't seen our house this clean since we first moved in.

Josh was sitting next to me on the couch his knee bouncing up and down. Waiting for whoever was sent to look around our home. I did my best to keep him calm, it wasn't helping much though. He was holding my hand in his lap, quietly. He looked so good dressed up to impress.

"We're getting closer, and closer." Hoping to cheer him up.

"I'm going to throw up. I'm freaking out."

"Don't freak out, or throw up. We don't want the house to smell like that."

He leans his head back onto the couch closing his eyes. I lean over him, sliding my tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth a little more to allow my tongue to slide in. I move in his lap rocking against him. Trying to take his mind off the stress a little. He moans as we slowly make out.

He lays me on the couch getting between my legs. Rocking his hips against mine. It was turning into more than just a distraction. I had no idea how horny I've been till now. With work and the orphanage and everything, we haven't really had time to make love. He bites my lower lip then starts down my neck, I turn my head to the side giving him room to assault my neck the way he wants.

I'm trying refrain from getting hard but the more Josh says my name in such a seductive voice it goes right down to my growing erection. I pull him away from my neck to bring him back to my lips. "I could suck you off. I don't know how much time we have but I could be fast." Moaning to him.

He pulls away sitting up on his knees. His hands going to his pants to get his belt off as fast as he can. I could see the outline of him, bring my hand up cupping him. He jolts under my touch. Groaning deep. I pull his shirt up a bit to suck and bite at his hips.

The doorbell goes off pulling away from each other.

I take in Josh's now messy hair; his clothes look wrinkly. Shit. Josh stands up from the couch, to pull his belt back on fast. Buttoning himself. I pat his hair down so it doesn't look too much like sex hair. I straighten down my shirt, wiping my mouth. The doorbell goes off again.

"Coming! Give me a second" I call back. I look to Josh making sure he was dressed. I roll my eyes walking over to him pulling his zipper back up for him. Looking down at him Josh laughs, he grabs my hand walks to our front door. We take a deep breath; everything will be fine.

This will go well.

We'll be okay.

I open the door with a smile on my face offering my hand out to a young woman with bright eyes and blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Tyler. We've been waiting to finally meet."

She smiles, "Hi, I'm Jenna. They've told me a lot about you when I came to the orphanage." She takes my hand giving it a solid shake before Josh offers his hand. "Josh. Nice to meet you." Nodding her head to him. "Nice to meet you, Josh."

"Here, come inside. Would you like something to drink?" She steps inside the house looking around. "Thanks, but I'm good. Will it be okay for us to sit down and talk before I get started on looking around the house?" Shutting the door when she comes in. "Yeah, that's fine. Will the kitchen be okay?" She just smiles nodding her head. Josh pulls her seat out for her; she thanks him, sitting down.

Josh sits next to me, pulling his seat closer. Jenna pulls her bag over her shoulder reaching in pulling out a file setting it on the table. I look at her as she sets herself up. "How long have you guys been living here for?" Taking out a note book and a pen she clicks it on ready to judge us.

"About three years now. We moved after we got married." Josh nods his head in agreement with what I said. "Okay, with your guy's job situations how would you get them to school?"

Shit, I didn't think about that. Why didn't I think about that? What the hell is wrong with me – "Me and Tyler would switch, with both dropping them off and picking them up. I have a friend who actually runs a preschool. I'm positive as well we have a school that isn't so far, if we do end up getting to take them home I'd see if Brendon could maybe take the bus. If not, again we'll just switch with picking him up and dropping him off."

I turn to Josh holding my shock. He didn't tell me anything about this. It makes me happy though that he did look more into it than I did. He's so prepared. "That's great to hear," I tell her more about how we only have two bedrooms, and two bathrooms but the room is big enough for them to share together. I explained to her how even if we did have a room for each of them how they wouldn't want to sleep apart from each other so it was a plus for us.

"Then what about when they get older? They probably wouldn't want to share a room. Brendon's ten, when he gets older he'll probably want a room of his own." Josh told her how with the money we are making now it'll be easy just to move us into a bigger home. The only reason why we stay in this house is that we don't need a big fancy house. Being a writer has helped me a lot throughout life so far. I'm not the most famous but I'm definitely making a good amount of money since my first book I've made.

Some point she wanted the gave the actual tour of the house. She didn't say much as we should her each bedroom. It made my heart beat fast at how anxious I was getting to know if this house is good enough. If it isn't we could just move, I don't care how much it'll cause but we'll move right now if it's too small. Coming back into the living room once she's done looking, "If you really want this process to go faster with getting the boys you shouldn't start now on the room. Most people look to adopt have a room before they even start adopting."

The way she says it gives me hope that we will bring them home. I smile at her, I turn to Josh who has the same look I have on my face. "Yes, we'll get started on the very soon."

She smiles back nodding her head, "Don't let that go over your head just yet, it's not final yet but you guys are very sweet. You'd make perfect parents."

I don't know what to say back.

"Thank you so much. We've been waiting for a long time for this." Josh tells her. He shakes her hand again when he notices that she's getting ready to leave. When she goes to shake my hand, I hug her instead throwing her off. "I know you didn't really do much but look around and talk to us for a bit but what you said really means a lot to the both of us."

Keeping my emotions in check the best I can. I don't want to freak her out by crying at how happy I am. She hugs me back after a moment, "You're welcome. I wish you guys the best and to calm your nerves this house could be very fine for a family." She gives us a card with the number on it before she leaves telling us that, "if we have any questions or concerns just call me, okay?"

I didn't see a ring on her finger but I hope that whoever she may be with they have kids. She'd make a beautiful parent. Shutting the door after waving Jenna off when she gets into her car.

"Holy fuck, we did amazing." Josh laughs going to the couch to sit down. "That was a relief, I feel a weight going off my shoulder." I lay on the couch tossing my legs on his lap.

Relaxing with a small smile. "She's right we should start working on the room. I have so many ideas."

"Brendon and Atticus Dun."

I sit up a bit to look at Josh who wasn't paying attention to what I just said. He looks at me with the gorgeous big smile. "The Dun family. Brendon, Atticus, and Tyler Dun. How does that sound?"

"It sounds amazing, baby. The big happy Dun family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littleavacodoQ/)
> 
> Hi, if you don't follow me on tumblr (Then you should) you'd know that this will be the last update for a while. Only because I want to finish at least three or four more chapters of this story before I start updating again. Just so i'll be ahead on other chapters. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I hope it doesn't bother to many of you. If you guys are curious about when I actually will be updating again or just want to talk to me sometimes then follow me on tumblr or twitter. I'll always will be okay with your guys questions or just talking. Thank you! <3


End file.
